sordidlivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day Tammy Wynette Died, Part 1
"The Day Tammy Wynette Died, Part 1" is the first episode of Sordid Lives. It takes place on April 6, 1998, which was the day Tammy Wynette died. Summary In her cell at the Mountain View Prison, Bitsy Mae Harling sings a song to herself. Ty Williamson talks to his therapist about his life, and describes members of his family. The therapist, however, is more interested in playing with her computerized Pet than listening to his problems. Peggy Ingram talks to a woman (who doesn't speak English) at the prison, waiting for Bitsy Mae to be released. She notes that she attended every day of Bitsy Mae's trial. When Bitsy Mae is released, Peggy takes her home. Sissy Hickey is watching a documentary about the effects of smoking on the lungs, but the show is interrupted with the news that Tammy Wynette has died. Sissy tries to tell her niece, LaVonda, about Tammy's death, but LaVonda can't hear her from the bathroom. Sissy talks to Vera on the phone, when Latrelle Williamson drives up, worried about her mother, Peggy, not being home. Latrelle was to take her to a conference at the mental institution where Brother Boy is held—because a new therapist, Dr. Eve Bolinger, is going to try to de-homosexualize him—but can't because she can't find Peggy. Ty checks out a poster advertising auditions for an upcoming play, Naked Boys Singing. While checking his own stomach for flab, Jacob walks up and suggests Ty audition for the play. At the institution, Bumper torments Brother Boy with the news about Tammy Wynette's passing. Sissy suggests that Latrelle and LaVonda split up to look for Peggy, meeting at the Corner Stop in the middle of town. After they leave, Sissy hears Noleta and G.W. Nethercott fighting about their sex life and G.W.'s prosthetics. G.W. leaves to go to the local bar, and after he drives off, Noleta finds a package that she had ordered on the porch. She watches the soap opera Friends and Lovers, then opens the package, revealing her new negligee and a sex toy. Peggy and Bitsy Mae travel to the remains of Bitsy Mae's trailer. Bitsy Mae is distraught, having lost everything except the clothes on her back and her guitar, and Peggy invites her to stay at her house. They then head off to Bubba's. Later, Noleta comes over to Sissy's house to talk to LaVonda, but since she's out, she complains about her love life to Sissy. They share Valium, then... As Latrelle searches for her mother, she talks to Ty on the phone about Peggy being missing and about Brother Boy's new therapist. Ty switches to his aunt LaVonda, telling her about the audition and that he is about to chicken out. Credits and on-screen tags One ::Mountain View Prison ::Gatesville, Texas Logo presents a Once Upon A Time Films production Sordid Lives The Series ;Created by :Del Shores :: Los Angeles, California The Day Tammy Wynette Died - Part 1 :: Winters, Texas ;Starring :Bonnie Bedelia [[Latrelle Williamson]] :Beth Grant [[Sissy Hickey]] :Rue McClanahan [[Peggy Ingram]] :Olivia Newton-John [[Bitsy Mae Harling]] :Caroline Rhea [[Noleta Nethercott]] ;Also Starring :Newell Alexander [[Wardell Owens]] :Rosemary Alexander [[Eve Bolinger]] :David Cowgill [[Odell Owens]] :Jason Dottley [[Ty Williamson]] :Sarah Hunley [[Juanita Bartlett]] :David Steen [[G.W. Nethercott]] :Ann Walker [[LaVonda DuPree]] :Mitch Carter [[Bumper]] :Ted Detwiler [[Jacob]] ;Special Guest Star :Margaret Cho [[Therapist]] ;Special Guest Star :Bobbie Eakes [[Daniella]] ;With :Leslie Jordan as Brother Boy ;Co-Executive Producers :Rob Eric :Michael Williams ;Executive Producer :Damian Ganczewski ;Executive Producer :Del Shores ;Written & Directed By :Del Shores :: State Mental Institution :: Big Spring, Texas Two :: Winters, Texas :: West Hollywood, California Three ;To Be Continued ;Executive Producer :Stanley M. Brooks Credits ;Co-Producer :Emerson Collins ;Associate Producer :Leslie Jordan ;Co-Starring :T. Ashanti Mozelle as Vegas :Robert Lewis Stephenson as Mark/Hunter :Craig Taggart as Craig Stephen ;Casting by :Jeff Meshel :Ryan Glorioso ;Production Designer :Paul Avery ;Director of Photography :David Sanderson ;Edited by :Luis Colina :Ed Marx ;Unit Production Manager :Cyndi Brenner ;First Assistant Director :Otto Penzoto ;Second Assistant Director :Benjamin T. Brammeier ;Original Music by :Joe Patrick Ward ;Original Songs by :Amy Sky & Olivia Newton-John ;"Sordid Lives" Theme Song Written by :Margot Rose * Beverly Nero ;Music Supervisor :Michael Lloyd ;Art Director :Kevin Hardison ;Set Decorator :Hannah Beechler ;Property Master :Andy Wert ;Costume Designer :Craig Taggart ;Additional Costumes :T. Ashanti Mozelle ;Key Make-up Artist :Troy Breeding ;Key Hair Stylist :Adruitha Lee ;Script Supervisor :Amy Sanderson ;Production Sound Mixer :Larry Long ;Camera Operators :Tim Beavers :Jeff Clark ;Key Grip :Chris Eckstom (sic: might be Eckstrom?) ;Gaffer :Bob Bates ;Post Supervisor :Anthony Gore ;Assistant Editor :Donna Mathewson ;Online Editors :Guillermo Beltran :Randy Magalski ;Colorist :Andy Lichtstein ;Post Services :The Post Group :Oracle Post ;Sound Supervisor :Aran Tanchum ;Re-Recording Mixer :Chad Gillies ;Main Title Design :One Fine Day ;Prod. Accountant :Lisa Annitti ;Locations Manager :Jason Pickering ;Transportation :Ken Smith ;Prod. Coordinator :Ray Bogy ;Prod. Associate :JJ Osbun ;Legal Services by :Greg S. Bernstein ;Louisiana Production Consultants ;Co-Producer :Lampton Enochs, Jr. ;Associate Producer :Alissa Kantrow ;Air Travel for Sordid Lives: The Series provided by :American Airlines :This picture made under the jurisdiction of :logo :Affiliated with :A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. :logo ;Executive in Charge of Production, Logo :Keri Flint ;Executive Producer, Logo :Pamela Post ;Executive Producer, Logo :Dave Mace © 2008 Sordid Prods., LLC. All Rights Reserved. This film and all the characters and events depicted herein are entirely fictional. Any similarities to any person, living or dead of any actual events are purely coincidental. Sordid Prods., LLC. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized reproduction, duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture of videotape or any part thereof (including the soundtrack) may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. Del Shores Productions Once Upon A Time This has been a production of Logo. © 2008 Viacom Inc. All rights reserved. LOGO and all related marks and designs are trademarks of Viacom Inc. Songs Brother Boy sings "I Don't Wanna Play House", by Tammy Wynette, in his room at the institution. Later, the very end of another (unidentified) Tammy Wynette song is heard on the radio. Day Tammy Wynette Died, The, Part 1